Dunkles Can Soothe Hurt Feelings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk gets upset over a newspaper article that says some hurtful things about her family. Good thing her dunkle Sans can help her feel better. :)


**I wanted to do another Sans and Frisk comfort story and so here it is. :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Dunkles Can Soothe Hurt Feelings**

Frisk sniffled as she read the newspaper's headline and read the story that a reporter had written about the monsters. The words the reporter used were so hurtful that the young girl felt tears fill her eyes.

No matter what Asgore did, some reporters just didn't listen and would splatter stories in the paper. Many stories were either false or something the monsters would do out of the goodness of their hearts was twisted around to print hateful words at them.

Feeling she needed to show this to Asgore, Frisk put the newspaper in her backpack and went to the bus stop, where the bus picked them up and took them home. Sans was waiting at the bus stop near his and Papyrus' home when the bus pulled up and Frisk got off, going up to Sans, who smiled warmly and waved to the bus driver, who gave a polite wave back. While Frisk saw this, it didn't really comfort her much that only a few adults so far were nice to the kind monsters and didn't say hurtful things about them.

She began walking up the sidewalk and soon heard Sans catch up to her. "That bad of a day, huh?" He asked in concern.

Frisk shook her head. "No," she said softly, going inside the house and sighing. Sans immediately scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the couch.

Just as he set her down though, she surprised him by suddenly jumping at him, forcing him to catch her as she began crying into his shoulder.

Sans tried to gather his thoughts as Frisk clung to him and her grip was getting tighter. "Kiddo, it's pretty hard to squeeze the air out of me," he said with a chuckle, but she didn't laugh. She buried her face into his shoulder, still crying. He sighed. "Okay, if you're not laughing at an obvious pun, then something's definitely up."

He sat down with her in his lap and began rubbing her back. This helped Frisk's grip to loosen on him as her sobs became a bit quieter and she lifted her head up from his shoulder, giving Sans a clear view of her tear-stained face and sad brown eyes.

A skeletal hand began gently brushing over her face, wiping away her tears and brushing some of her hair out of her face. Frisk sniffled and looked up at her dunkle, who gently pulled her a bit closer and wrapped his hoodie around her before zipping it up. The young girl instantly snuggled into his arms, feeling a bit better now. Sans chuckled. "Cozy?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded, still sniffling a little, but Sans was relieved that she was calmer now. "Alright, then. If you didn't have a bad day at school, then can you tell me what happened that made you cry, kiddo?" He asked.

Frisk pointed to her backpack. "There's a newspaper in my bag," she said. "A reporter wrote an article about you guys."

Sans used his telekinesis to bring Frisk's backpack over to him and he opened it, pulling out the newspaper. His eyes scanned the article and he sighed. "I thought Asgore should see it so that he could talk to the owner of the paper," he heard Frisk say before feeling her place her head back on his shoulder.

Sans took a deep breath and let it out as he set the paper aside and looked at Frisk. "Is that what got you crying, kiddo?" He asked gently.

She nodded. "That reporter said some very nasty things about you all and…and…,"

Frisk couldn't finish her sentence as she felt her throat tightening again and felt tears sting her eyes, but then felt Sans gently stroke her head. "Easy, baby bones, calm down," she heard him say soothingly. "It's okay. Shh."

She took a deep breath and sniffled again, but calmed down again. "I don't like it when someone speaks so poorly of my friends and family," she said.

"Aw, kiddo," the hoodie-wearing skeleton said sympathetically. "I've been called a lot worse than that junk that reporter wrote."

Frisk looked up at him, sniffling a bit. "You have?" She asked.

Sans nodded. "Kiddo, remember how if the news came on, I'd switch the channel on the T.V. to a movie or another show?" He asked her.

"Yes?" She said, curiously looking at him.

"It was because the television reporters were saying hurtful stuff too, kiddo," he explained. "Words that even made Toriel cry and she began seriously considering having Asgore find a place where we could live away from the humans to avoid the hurtful words, but Asgore said it would just make the humans say more hurtful things."

Frisk looked sad at that. "It made Mom cry?" She asked.

Sans nodded. "To the point that not even my puns could get her to smile," he said. "That really tore me up."

The young girl nodded, knowing how much Toriel loved exchanging jokes and puns with Sans. "Are…Are the T.V. reporters still…?" She began asking.

"Yeah, a bit," the skeleton admitted. "It's the reason we only look up the news online now."

Hearing the kid sniffle again, Sans looked at her. "Hey, don't cry, kiddo," he said soothingly. "You'll flood the house. And we don't have flood insurance."

Frisk giggled a little before letting out a sigh. "I wish people would be more understanding," she said. "It always hurts when they say something untrue about Papyrus, Mom, you, and everyone else, Dunkle Sans."

He nodded. "I know," he soothed. "We've all had to comfort each other a lot over the two months we've been here on the surface since you freed us, baby bones. Papyrus had to comfort Undyne the other day, believe it or not."

Frisk looked at Sans in surprise and he smiled, pulling his arms into his hoodie so that he could rub her back without the hoodie in the way. His free hand came up and began stroking her head again. "Yup, she was really hurt because some idiots had called her some derogatory names, even saying she was a fake warrior. Well, that stung her pride and cut pretty deep," he said.

The young girl knew that Undyne was a real warrior and so to be called a fake was hurtful. She then looked at Sans. "Some of the kids at school have been writing ugly notes and throwing them at me. One note I opened up and the teacher saw me and asked me to give her the paper. She was quite shocked by what the note said," she told him. "She had me stay a bit before going to lunch and she asked me about you guys and I told her that you guys were my family and hadn't ever hurt me."

"What did she say?" Sans asked.

"She said she noticed how I would always run to you guys with a big smile on my face when one of you would come to pick me up from school," Frisk explained. "She noticed that I never hesitated to run up and glomp you guys."

The skeleton chuckled, ruffling her hair. "That's what I look forward to every day," he said. "Which is why I don't like it when none of us are available to pick you up and you have to ride the bus home."

She smiled. "Dunkle Sans?" She said.

"Yes?" He said.

She squirmed a bit and he put his arms back into the sleeves of his hoodie and unzipped it to let her get up. She then turned to him, smiling before backing up a bit. He cocked an eyeridge at her. "What are you doing, kiddo?" He asked curiously.

Frisk suddenly began running towards him as fast as she could. "Heads up!" She called out, giggling.

Now understanding, Sans sat up a bit more and caught the young girl as she glomped him, her giggles making him chuckle. "Much better," he said with a smile. "Do you feel better, baby bones?"

She nodded. "Yes, Dunkle Sans," she said with a smile. "Thanks."

He chuckled again. "Anytime, kiddo," he said, holding her affectionately as she snuggled into his arms again.

"Can we watch a movie?" Frisk asked hopefully.

"No homework?" Sans asked. She shook her head. "Then, yes. We can watch a movie."

Frisk grabbed a blanket as Sans chose a family-friendly movie and they settled down on the couch to enjoy the movie as evening settled in.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
